Vinnie Checks In
"Vinnie Checks In" is the 15th episode of the first season of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. The episode starts when Vinnie had a crush with a guy called Rehan, also, his parents are going to travel the next day, and he wants to have a date with Vinnie and his parents in the Raj Mahal Hotel, but Vinnie lies to him, saying she is rich. Story Two of Rani's friends, Vipin and Rehan, stays at the Raj Mahal Hotel, and Rani wants to go to the Shakira concert with them, however Mr. Maan Singh won't let her go because he receives a fax from her father saying that she can't go on dates alone, without someone else. Therefore she asks Vinnie to come with her. When Vinnie introduces herself to Rehan, she thinks he is another rich snob, but later he says something about recycling and they hit it off. Rani asks Vinnie if she will go to the concert, just so Rani can go, and Rehan and Vinnie start to really like each other. When the four come home from the concert, Karan and Kabir, who are already barefoot and dressed in pyjamas, hear them. Kabir gets down, so that Karan steps with his naked feet on Kabir's back. Through the door he can see Vinnie talking to Rehan. Then they break down and Kabir steps on Karan's back and sees how Vinnie hugs Rehan. The next day, Rehan thinks Vinnie is rich, and she starts to lead him on, saying she has a suite. She thinks Rehan is leaving, but he ends up staying another night and offers to take Vinnie to dinner. That night, Karan and Kabir help her, by getting her the Maharani Suite and a dress (Which was supposed to be delivered to Rani), however a celebrity wrestler, Samsher Singh, is staying in Vinnie's "suite". When Rani finds out her dress is missing, Karan & Kabir lie to her that Vinnie's changing in a closet. So when Rani looks in, they push her in and quickly lock the door! Vinnie, Rehan, and his parents go to dinner right in the hotel where Priti is in charge. While they are out, Karan and Kabir make sure Samsher Singh leaves, by wreaking the room and putting it back together when Vinnie comes back. When everyone comes back from dinner, Rani appears with a bucket stuck to her foot (It was there when she was pushed in & trapped) and orders Vinnie to get out of her dress! Rehan asks Vinnie what is going on and she has to tell him the truth : The dress she's wearing isn't hers. She's not rich. She works at the Raj Mahal as a Candy Counter Girl. She didn't know what she was thinking of lying in the first place and that she's really sorry-leaving Rehan confused and Vinniw running off in tears. Priti follows Vinnie into the elevator and talks to Vinnie, who is feeling lousy and that Rehan will hate her.Priti consoles her and tells her that she shouldn't sell herself short. After some help from Priti, Vinnie stops crying. The next day, Priti then takes the boys' television away as punishment for injuring a professional wrestler, damaging hotel property, locking Rani in a closet, and almost ruining a singing performance! Meanwhile, Rehan goes to the candy counter and sees the real Vinnie, working. Rehan tells her that he's not like most rich guys and Vinnie apologizes. Then they both hug, while the twins are seeing them doing it again and Karan is annoyed by it. Quotes Trivia *The title of this episode, "Vinnie Checks In", is an allusion to the 1996 film Dunston Checks In. *Samsher Singh bears a slight resemblance to the famous Indian professional wrestler The Great Khali. *As mentioned in the episode, Rani, Vinnie, Rehan and Vipin were going to the Shakira concert. Shakira is a famous Colombian singer. The song Waka Waka was also mentioned in the episode. *Rani's dress, which the twins give to Vinnie resembles the dress Vinnie wore for the farewell party. Category:Episodes